The present invention relates generally to the field of software development tools, and more particularly to an enhanced policy editor with completion support and on demand validation.
An integrated development environment (IDE) is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE may consist of a source code editor, build automation tools, and a debugger. IDEs may also include intelligent code completion. IDEs are often designed to maximize programmer productivity by providing tight-knit components with similar user interfaces. IDEs present a single program in which all development is done.
In computer programming, a callback is a piece of executable code that is passed as an argument to other code, which is expected to call back (execute) the argument at some convenient time. The invocation may be immediate as in a synchronous callback, or it may happen at a later time as in an asynchronous callback. Callbacks may be used to program asynchronous applications in windowing systems. The application supplies a reference to a specific custom callback function for the operating system to call, which then calls this application-specific function in response to events like mouse clicks or key presses. Callbacks can be used to notify a client of a web service that an event has occurred. When defining a callback, a user is defining a message that the web service will send to the client to notify the client of an event that has occurred in the user's web service or in an enterprise system.
Representational state transfer (REST) is the software architectural style of the World Wide Web. REST gives a coordinated set of constraints to the design of components in a distributed hypermedia system that can lead to a higher-performing and more maintainable architecture. REST interfaces with external systems using resources identified by a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), which can be operated upon using standard Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) verbs.